An Angel In Disguise
by Majin Maljita
Summary: Bulma is an overweight girl who meets a boy who thinks she's the most beautiful girl in the world. When her friend helps her become popular, an accident threatens his life. Now she has to make the biggest decision of her life. Better summary inside!
1. 1: Prologue

**An Angel In Disguise**

**A/N:** New story! I couldn't wait until one of my other stories was finished to post this, so I decided to post it now. I promise that you will see regular updates for this story and if you don't then you have every right to flame me and yell at me and call me a bad fanfiction writer! But anyways, I hope you will enjoy this story because it's certainly an original idea and I have never seen it done before.

**SUMMARY: **_Bulma is a depressed child who compulsively eats and ends up chubby. All the kids in school make fun of her but only one guy sees her as the most beautiful woman in the world. He befriends her and helps her lose all the weight and helps her become thin and gorgeous. But problems start to arise once she is thin... a game of jealousy between two men. Bulma ditches her only true friend to have the popularity she never had... but when an accident threatens her best friend's life, will she make the right decision and realize how selfish she's been?_

**NOTE:** Bulma has been given another name in this story for PLOT purposes. So don't get too confused. All the characters have also been given their appropriate DBZ ages. i.e. the four year difference between Goku and Bulma & the five year difference between Goku and Vegeta. This fanfiction is also an **Alternate Universe**. Meaning that it has absolutely nothing to do with the show, so don't go looking for show plotlines. It also means that anything is possible and that the characters may have a slight change in personalities.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z. It rightfully belongs to Akira Toriyama. Any songs used in this fanfiction also belong to their respective owners. So don't sue me, because you'd get about eight cents from me. That's exactly how much money I have to my name. Lol.**

* * *

"RADDITZ GIVE THAT BACK!"

"How about no?"

"IF YOU DON'T GIVE IT BACK I'M GONNA TELL DAD!"

"GO AHEAD! GO CRY TO DAD CAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS DO! BRAT!"

"ME? YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!"

"SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME!"

"GO EAT A TWINKIE, BITCH."

"DAD!"

Two siblings were arguing in the middle of the living room. Radditz, the oldest child, was holding his younger sister's gameboy advance with her favorite game. He had snatched it out of her hands and started playing it. His younger sister was not his blood relative but an adopted sibling. He'd often make fun of her for it but deep down inside, even though she wasn't related by blood, he still loved her. The young girl's name was Dana but everyone called her 'Dae-dae.' Her hair color was unique. It was like a sea of blue as were her eyes.

Bardock came in the living room having heard his two kids arguing just moments ago. He'd heard his daughter call out to him and decided to see what was going on. He entered the living room and asked, "Ok. What's going on?"

"Radditz told me to eat a twinkie, Dad! And then he called me a bad name! And he took my gameboy while I was playing it! Make him give it back!" Dana took the initiative to speak.

"I did not!" Radditz tried to deny.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"ENOUGH!" Bardock shouted. He eyed his fifteen year old son and then his twelve year old daughter. His obsidian hues landed back on the boy and he calmly said, "Give her the gameboy." Radditz gave her back her game system. "Now what do you say to your sister?" He smiled when his eldest child apologized to his adopted daughter. Then he narrowed his eyes, grabbed his son by the ear, and snapped, "Now you and I are going to have a lesson in learning how to play nice with other people. Especially your siblings!"

Radditz's jaw dropped and then he was dragged out into the kitchen by his father. A few seconds later, the only thing that could be heard was a loud smack. Bardock punished his children by giving them a good smack upside the head and then giving them a lecture. Dana smiled while she continued to play her gameboy. She loved it when Radditz got what he deserved.

There was a long history behind the little girl. Her real name was Bulma Briefs but the orphanage had wanted Bardock to keep her identity a secret by the request of her real parents Bunny and Dr. James Briefs. The famous Briefs family had Bulma in their possession until she turned a year old. They noticed she had odd behaviors, those of which weren't normal for a one year old child. She was eating more than she was supposed to and slowly gaining weight. Bunny wouldn't stand for an obese child and cruelly gave her daughter up for adoption. James had paid the government to keep her birth records hidden and that nobody know that she was his daughter except for the people who would adopt her.

Bulma was obese. A lot of children in school made fun of her because of her weight. Although, she could not help it. Everyday she saw a school councelor because of a very serious condition. The twelve year old had a compulsive eating disorder that was developed through a lack of love from her biological parents. They had always been busy when she was an infant and barely made time for her, and then they gave her up for adoption. She had been trying to fight the disorder for at least three years now. Everyday got a little bit better but there was still much work to be done.

There was one girl in particular that loved to pick on the blue haired girl. That girl's name was Jenna Jade Briefs. Bulma's biological sister that she did not even know she had. A year later, Bunny had had another child that had turned out to be normal and also had a normal hair coloring. The girl had curly blonde locks and bright sapphire hues. A lot of people agreed that Bulma and Jenna looked alike. Although, they both refused to believe it.

Jenna, who was eleven years old, was dating Bulma's current crush named Yamcha Sanzoku. The cutest boy in the eighth grade. The blue haired obese beauty often wondered how a snob like the blonde fifth grader had ended up with him. It was probably because they were both considered attractive people and were also extremely wealthy, so it was normal for the kids to suck up to them.

Dana was still concentrating on her game when her younger brother, Kakarot, walked into the room. The little boy also had a nickname which was 'Goku.' It was a name that their Grandfather Gohan had given to him. The ebony haired eight year old sat next to his sister on the couch and asked, "Whatcha doin', Dae-dae?"

"Playing a game," she responded without looking up.

"Can I play too?"

The girl looked up and smiled and replied, "Sure, Goku." Then she handed over the gameboy to him. Dana gave him a kiss on the forehead knowing he'd be distracted forever and decided to head into the kitchen to get something to eat. Bardock and Radditz had just finished having a conversation when she entered. She smiled, went over and hugged her father, and then turned to Radditz. She narrowed her eyes at him and then asked, "I'm going to make a sandwich. Do you want one, too?"

Radditz simply shook his head, hugged his sister, and then walked out of the room.

Bardock smiled at Dana and then went out into the living room.

She just shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to make herself a ham, turkey, and cheese sandwich.

* * *

Talia, Bardock's beautiful thirty four year old wife, had just come through the door after getting home from work. She set her purse down on the table next to the door and also dropped her keys there. The petite woman headed towards the closet and neatly hung up her coat. Her husband admired her as she did so. The woman had long brown tresses that cascaded to the small of her back. She also had deep chocolate hues. She stood at about 5'5'' and was amazingly thin for having given birth to two boys.

The angel turned to see her eight year old running towards her. She smiled and bent down to pick up her youngest child and hug him tight. A kiss was planted on the side of his cheek before she asked, "How's my little boy?"

He giggled and responded, "Good!"

"That's good. Did you eat today?"

"Yes, momma."

"Ok, you let me know if you need anything. Alright? Momma's gotta go say hi to Radzy and Daddy!" She set the little boy down and watched him run back to the couch to continue playing the game. Talia walked over to her oldest son and gave him a hug and a kiss before sending him on his way. Then she smiled at her husband and kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace. His burly arms wrapped around her waist. "Missed you," she whispered.

Bardock smiled and replied, "Missed you, too." Then he kissed her again and continued, "You should go say hello to your daughter. Radzy's been harassing her all day. I took care of him, though."

Immediately she pulled away and asked, "Where is she?"

He pointed in the direction of the kitchen and she nodded and then went inside to find her daughter making a sandwich. Talia loved Bulma as if she were her own child. There was nothing that the beautiful woman wouldn't do for the young girl. She was also trying to help the girl control her eating disorder. She knew why Bulma was making a sandwich, it was to calm her nerves from the stress that her son had put on her shoulders earlier. She walked up to the blue haired twelve year old and gently stroked her hair. "Hi baby," she said softly.

Dana looked up and tightly hugged her mom. "Momma!" She chirped. "I missed you so much!"

The thirty four year old smiled and replied, "I missed you, too." She planted a kiss in Bulma's hair and hugged the girl close to her. She would do anything to take away her pain. She thought it was just awful what her biological parents had done to her. There would be a point in time where Dana would find out the truth, but it was too early yet. A time when she'd also find out that she was related to her worst enemy and she knew that it would be hard to digest when that time came. "You shouldn't be eating that, sweetheart. I'm making dinner soon."

The sixth grader nodded and said, "Ok. You can save it for daddy, then."

"Yes, that would be a good idea." The girl's mother took the plate with the sandwich on it and carefully placed it in the refridgerator. She looked at her daughter and said, "You go on upstairs and do your homework, ok?"

"Ok, momma." And with that Bulma disappeared into her room.

* * *

Night fell quickly which meant all the kids would be in bed getting rest so that they could go to school tomorrow. Talia and Bardock were sitting downstairs in the living room thinking about their adopted daughter, Dana. The brown haired woman was the first one to bring up the subject of, "When should we tell her?"

Bardock thought for a moment and replied, "Maybe when she's sixteen and she can actually handle it."

"I guess so. I just feel bad about concealing her true identity. Radditz knows who she really is. I'm just afraid that he might say something one day when he gets mad and then he'll tell and then she'll come to us with all kinds of questions and we'll have to explain absolutely everything and break her heart. Adoption is never an easy thing for a child to handle."

"I know," He replied. "Just calm down. We won't worry about it until that time comes, okay?"

"Okay," She smiled at the reassurance.

The couple sat together on the couch conversing about their lives as a whole now. Talking about everything from the time they met, the time they fell in love, the time they got married, and the time they had children. Then they moved on to the subject of their children and which qualities of each child that they liked the best and which they disliked and which parent they got that quality from, which could've quickly turned into a debate if they didn't love each other so much.

* * *

The next school day would prove to be interesting for little Dana Brielle Son. Perhaps new friendships would blossom at the West City Middle School she attended. There would definitely be more insults of her weight during the day, like there always were. Only the morning could tell the fate of the twelve year old girl.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I know this chapter is short but that's because I rushed the ending a little because I wanted to get it posted and I didn't know what else to write about. I promise the next chapter will be longer since this is only a prologue. Anyway, let me know what you thought of the story, please. Review!


	2. 2: A Typical School Day

**An Angel In Disguise**

**A/N:** Okay, I know this chapter took me a couple weeks to get out but I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do, so I kept rewriting it over and over again until I finally came up with the chapter below! I promise you that you'll think it's interesting and well if you don't, you have every right to flame me. But yeah, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! And I also want to say thanks to all my reviewers! I'm glad that you think it's different. That's what I was aiming for!

* * *

The next morning came quickly for the young children. Although, a new school morning meant new arguments and headaches for the parents of the house. Dana and Radditz usually fought over who had first dibs on the bathroom while their little brother just quietly got ready in his room and took care of his personal hygiene in the bathroom that they had downstairs. Like always, another argument was taking place in the second floor hallway of Bardock's happy home.

"DAE-DAE! You've been in there for the last half hour! It's my turn now! Get your ass out here!"

"NO WAY! I'm still drying and brushing my hair! You can wait until I'm done!"

"DAMMIT DANA! I NEED TO GET IN THERE!"

"TOO BAD! YOU CAN WAIT!"

"MOM!" Radditz finally bellowed.

Talia came up the stairs with her youngest child following close behind her. Goku was nosy and liked to know everything that was going on. Like a normal eight year old would. Although, it also happened to be a trait that he picked up from his father. She calmly folded her arms across her chest, took a deep breath, and then asked, "What is it, sweetie?"

"Dae-dae's hogging the bathroom again!"

"You snooze you lose, Radzy!" Dana yelled from her place behind the door.

Their mother looked up at the cieling for a moment and then back down at the door since she did this every single morning. "Dana, you have five minutes to finish doing whatever you have to and then you will let your brother use the bathroom. Do I make myself clear?"

The blue haired girl came out of the bathroom as soon as her mother said that. She was finally done drying and brushing her lengthy tresses. She hugged her mother and then hugged her older brother and headed towards her room so that she could pick out an outfit for school. Once she was finished changing and getting ready, the sixth grader headed down the stairs so that she could grab something to eat and wait for Radditz to finish doing whatever he had to so that she could go to school.

She really liked school because she got to see her friends, no matter how few there were. She also enjoyed doing the work because she was a genius and attended a private middle school instead of public school like Radditz. Bulma was very smart for her age and was trying to figure out whether or not she was adopted because her older brother had been dumb enough to leave hints for her in their more heated discussions. She truly believed that she was because she did not look like Bardock nor Talia and she had already studied a segment of Biology.

Talia and Kakarot were already downstairs when she got down there. She smiled at her little brother and then took a seat next to him and her mother immediately set breakfast down in front of her. Her eyes widened when she saw what was placed in front of her. Strawberry Pancakes. One of her favorite morning treats. She silently thanked her mother with a huge smile and dug into the delicious meal that her mother had prepared.

By the time she was done eating, her brother had finally come down the stairs. That meant it was time for another long school day with the infamous Jenna Jade Briefs. She grabbed her stuff and followed her family out the door and to the car. Radditz beat her to the front seat. She opened her mouth to protest but her mother gave her a look and she immediately closed it.

* * *

Bulma got out of the car after saying her goodbyes to the remaining family in the car since her mother had already dropped her older brother off at the high school. She closed the door and walked towards the building that said _Orange Star Academy_ on the front. Another wonderful day at her oh so wonderful school. Yeah right. More like another day of hell in the firey burning pits of a monster. Sapphires cautiously looked around for any sign of her worst nightmare and was relieved to see that she must've been inside already. Although, she thought too soon because not even a moment after she had taken a step was she bumped into by an obnoxious blonde fifth grader. Jenna Jade Briefs.

The eleven year old primadonna had waited for her rival to move before carelessly knocking into her. She smirked when she took note of the other girl's apparent frustration. "Oh, did I do that? Clumsy me! I must be more careful!" She laughed and then quickly added in, "Yeah right! I'd be able to get around you easier if you didn't take up half of the damn sidewalk, you fat cow."

The blue haired girl snapped, "Yeah well. Maybe if you weren't so fucking blinded by your own kami damn stupidity then you'd be able to see that there is more than enough sidewalk here for you to walk on. Nobody fucking said you had to walk by me, did they? Fucking bitch."

"Listen, fatty! If you dare to continue to disrespect me, I will have so many people on your ass that you won't even know what the hell hit you. Do you understand? I have power over the people in this school. Hell, my father practically owns this school. So you keep your fucking words to yourself and we won't have a problem."

"Jenna, shut the fuck up." Dana replied boredly. "I don't care how many threats you make. It will be a cold day in hell before I actually ever let you intimidate me. Got it, cunt?"

The blonde just snarled and then caught sight of her fourteen year old boyfriend and ran after him. Bulma watched them with jealousy burning in her eyes but then quickly made her way into the building so that she could sit and cry in the bathroom. She hated people in the school with a passion. Especially Jenna and her best friend Marron Fasshon. Slowly, but surely, she was beginning to hate her crush as well. Boys in this school proved not to even be worth the time.

* * *

A mysterious seventh grader had been watching the scene with his girlfriend standing next to him the entire time. He was very rarely ever seen with her because he hated her guts. He was just using her to get to Jenna. A girl who he thought was absolutely gorgeous and flawless in her appearance. That was his first time ever seeing the blue haired obese girl and he knew practically everyone in the school. He'd probably been too busy with football practice and skateboarding to care. The way this obese girl had spoken to his crush was amazing and daring. Even though she was chubby, he thought she was absolutely beautiful because she was so genuine instead of fake like most of the people that attended the school were.

She was an intrigueing and delicate creature. She was defiant, yet sensitive. Intelligent, but naïve. He decided that he wouldn't make his existance known to her just yet, but he would continue to watch her and admire her from a distance. He followed her into the school leaving behind a very confused Marron who tried to follow after him. Although, he gave her a keen warning to stay away from him for a little while. The blonde in disguise just seemed to shrug off his behavior as normal.

Vegeta watched his prey walk into the girls' bathroom. He growled at being deprived of the vision of this enchanting girl. He would have to find out who she was from every reliable source that he had. The obsidian haired teen wanted to know everything that he possibly could about her. Ears perking to the high pitched sounds of the school bell caught his attention. A short growl was released as he made his way towards his classroom to begin another day of hell.

* * *

Bulma didn't come out of the bathroom until first period started. It really didn't matter whether she was in homeroom or not. The principal pretty much let her do anything because she was a genius. Unfortunately, he let Jenna do the same as well. She believed that they were only ones with that priviledge, but little did she know he let a third child do the same. That kid was Vegeta Ouji, because his father also had a successful corporation and also contributed money to the school. The blue haired girl made her way to her first class of the day which was Science. She groaned when she saw Marron sitting in the room. Here came another day of hell.

She quietly entered trying not to be noticed by any of the students but they all started whispering once she came in. She took her usual assigned seat which was next to Marron and tried to ignore the fact that she existed.

Although, Marron noticed the girl and smirked. The true blonde and fake blue haired girl began, "Ew. Look at what the cat dragged in. A fat little bitch."

The other twelve year old growled, "Shut the fuck up, Marron. I am so not in the mood for you today. I already encountered your other little whore this morning and I told her where she can shove it. Don't make me do the same for you."

"Do you think I actually give a shit? My boyfriend would probably be more than willing to hit you. He usually doesn't hit girls, but then again, you're not really a girl so I don't think he'd have a problem."

Bulma growled. She hadn't wanted to get into any arguments today but that plan failed. "Look. I'm not intimidated by you, Marron. You're just a low piece of shit that Jenna walks all over. I highly doubt your boyfriend actually likes you for who you are. He's probably trying to get to your airheaded blonde friend. So I'd watch your back if I were you."

Marron pouted at that thought and started sniffling a little. She quickly retorted, "NO! HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT! HE LOVES ME, OK?"

"You just keep telling yourself that, Marron. Maybe you'll start actually believing it."

The teacher entered the room which caused the other skinny blue haired girl to bite her tongue with whatever she was going to reply with. The obese sixth grader smirked to herself, glad to have been able to make the other girl cry. They were always making her cry so finally having been able to return the favor was a good feeling.

* * *

Around third period, Bulma was wandering the hallways because she didn't want to be in the only class she had that was joined with fifth graders. That class was gym. She hated taking gym anyways. The blue eyed girl usually sat out and watched everyone else participate. At the moment, she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going and ended up bumping into something, or more like, someone. Sapphire gems glanced up to gaze upon the most breath taking sight. Standing in front of her was the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen in her life. She quickly muttered an apology, "S-sorry!"

The boy she had bumped into with ebony hair that stood up like flames looked down upon the girl recognizing her as the one that he followed earlier after she had talked down to Jenna. He suppressed the urge to smirk upon having run into the beautiful twelve year old. Quickly, he narrowed his eyes at her and barked, "Watch where you're going next time, fat ass! Do it again and I'll have my girlfriend pound your face in for touching me."

This boy may have been cute but he had a terrible attitude. He kind of reminded her of both Jenna and Marron. "Well excuse me for breathing, your highness." She spat sarcastically.

He chuckled in superiority and replied, "That's right. You should refer to me as 'your highness' because I am higher up on the social chain than you are. People like you are the dirt on my shoes."

"It's too bad you lack the intelligence to treat people as people, huh?"

"What are you babbling about, bitch?"

She just shook her head and chuckled, "You're all the same. You and Jenna and everyone else that's popular. You don't get popular by hanging around with the people that have money. The true way to become popular is to talk to everyone and treat them like human beings. I may not have the looks, the money, or hang around with Jenna but at least I have a good heart and I don't treat people like they're the dirt on the bottom of my shoes."

He was amazed by the depth of her intelligence and her sensitivity. The words she spoke came from the heart. He was simply blown away. She was strong and courageous. She may have been looked down upon because of her weight, but he could truely see that she was a strong girl and had the ability to conquer over Jenna's cruelty. Although, he couldn't let her see that he was touched by her words. "Whatever, only idiots as low on the social chain as you, would say something like that."

She just shrugged her shoulders and changed the subject by asking, "What's your name?"

Vegeta seemed stunned by the sudden change of conversation and replied, "Vegeta Ouji."

Bulma's eyes widened when the name registered in her head. This was Marron's boyfriend? She wondered how the hell that idiot had ended up with a guy like him. There had to be more to it than what met the eye. She still concluded that he was using her to get to Jenna. He definitely didn't seem like the type to love anyone except for maybe himself. "Ah. So then you're Marron's boyfriend?"

He growled at that name and snarled, "Yeah, I'm that whore's boyfriend."

She suppressed the urge to smirk at the fact she was right. "That's a funny way to refer to someone you love."

"Love? You're terribly mistaken. I don't love that brainless slut. I don't even like her. I'm just using her."

"Let me guess. You want Jenna, right?"

"Duh! Why else would I go out with Marron?"

"I don't know, but I can say, that Jenna and Yamcha seem pretty into one another."

"Believe me, Yamcha doesn't last long in relationships. He'll dump her in another month. Then I can dump Marron and go out with Jenna."

She smiled sadly at the fact that being popular obviously didn't mean being happy. It seemed that they were more shallow than anything. If that was what being one of them was like, she certainly didn't want to be a part of their clique at all. She was happy the way she was. With her few close friends and her family, even though she was adopted, they still loved her like she was their own. The sounds of the bell ringing to start fourth period caught her attention and she said, "It was nice to have met you, Vegeta. Unfortunately, I have to attend class now. See you around."

Before he could say anything, she was gone. The smirk that he had been suppressing emerged from its prison and appeared on his visage. He definitely wanted to know more about this girl that he had met. He didn't even know her name but he could already tell that he wanted to be close to her. Her maturity shined through in the way she spoke. After his encounter with the enchantress, he was determined to find out everything about her.

Unfortunately, for now, he had to go to class.

* * *

The rich and famous blonde girl was walking down the hallway towards her next class when she spotted the girl she loved to make fun of. "Dae-dae!" The girl called as if she were friends with the obese child.

Bulma growled and rolled her eyes but snapped, "What do you want, Jenna?"

"What's this bullshit you're telling my best friend? I'll have you know that Vegeta does so love her and that he does not want me! And even if he did, I would never go out with him in like a million years! He's so rude and disgusting."

The intelligent child chuckled and smirked while folding her arms under her chest. "Really? That's not what he told me."

Jenna gasped, "You talked to Vegeta?"

"Yeah, we actually had what one could call a _decent conversation _in his warped mind, anyway."

"You're lying," The eleven year old snapped not believing it.

"Nope. You could give me a lie detector test and I would pass with flying colors."

"Whatever," The blonde girl replied still in disbelief. "Don't ever let me catch you bad mouthing my friend or her boyfriend ever again. Also, never let me find out that you talked to Vegeta again. You stay away from him! Do I make myself clear?"

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"Of you?" The rich girl scoffed. "Not in like a thousand years!" With that being said, she walked off to her next class not really caring if she was late or not anymore. That other girl had just ruined her mood.

Dana watched Jenna walk away with a twinkle of amusement in her blue spheres. It seemed the rest of the year was going to be interesting now that she had met Marron's boyfriend. Very interesting.

* * *

**A/N:** The ending was kind of rushed and it was shorter than I intended it to be, but I wanted to get it out. I promise you the next chapter will be longer, but anyways, what do you think of Bulma's sister? And what about Vegeta's real opinion of Bulma? Pretty interesting, ne? Well, let me know what you think! Reviews are loved!


	3. 3: Life At Home

**An Angel in Disguise**

**A/N:** Yeah, I bet you're all dying at the fact that there is actually another update for this story. I had been severely busy between moving and switching schools and getting used to the area, blah, blah, blah. Then I had wisdom teeth out, and then tonsils and adnoids followed after that so as you can see, I really have been busy. But I am back to write some more! I also have a new fic up so please check it out, it's called, **Bloodlust**, it's a dark fic so be warned. But anyways, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, enjoy!

* * *

The blue haired genius was standing outside of her middle school waiting for her brothers to arrive. Their buses always dropped them off across the street and they usually walked home together. Cobalt hues caught sight of the elementary school's bus and a smile stretched across her beautiful visage. Her arms reached out and caught her little brother in an embrace. She quickly kissed him on the forehead and asked, "Did you have a good day at school, sweetie?"

Goku loved his older sister no matter what she looked like. She'd always been there to work with him on things that he didn't understand on his school work and had always talked to him and read him bed time stories. Of course, they only spent time together when ever she and Radditz weren't too busy killing one another. Sometimes he didn't understand why they had to fight all the time but one day he would. He smiled and happily replied, "Yeah! We played kickball in gym! It was lots of fun!"

"That's wonderful!" She replied in a motherly manner. Her little brother was her best friend even if he was only eight years old. She thought of her fifteen year old brother as a huge pain in the ass, because honestly, that's all he really was. Just as she was thinking about the moron, he decided to grace his siblings with his presence, finally.

Radditz snuck up on his brother and sister who were huddled close to each other. He grabbed Bulma's shoulder and leaned over to whisper, "Boo!" in her ear. He started laughing when she screamed and turned around to punch him in the face. How he loved harassing his only sister.

"Radzy, you bastard!" She snapped after being startled. "I'm telling Dad!"

"You're nothing but a big spoilsport," He pouted in response. He hated getting in trouble with his father. Sometimes he swore that Dana did it deliberately even after he'd already made a truce with his overweight sibling.

"Just kidding," She snickered.

"Whatever," Radditz growled as he rolled his black spheres.

Just as they were about to head home, a familiar face had caught up with the fifteen year old. Unfortunately, that face belonged to Jenna Jade Briefs. Just when Bulma had thought she was going to see the last of her mortal enemy for the day. The blue haired girl wondered why her brother had to fall into the wrong crowds. She preferred his annoying girlfriend over the rich girl standing in front of them.

"Radzy!" Jenna shouted in excitement and jumped on him in an embrace.

"Get your hands off my brother, whore." Dana growled blocking Kakarot's innocent ears.

The blonde looked shocked and stupidly asked, "Your brother?"

"You heard the girl, Jenna." Radditz said stepping in to the conversation. He knew how much his adopted sister disliked her biological sister and decided to defend the girl he had grown up with for nearly fourteen years.

"That blob is your sister?" The eleven year old asked still in disbelief. Just like she had earlier when Bulma told her that she talked to Vegeta.

The obsidian haired teen snapped, "Watch how you talk about her. I don't appreciate people saying shit about my family. Like it or not, she **is** _my_ sister. If you have a problem with her, then you have a problem with me." He looked back and winked at the blue haired genius whose jaw was dropped in awe of the fact that her obnoxious fifteen year old brother was actually defending her from her worst enemy.

Jenna decided to force out a fake apology. "S-sorry." She said in a mutter. "I'll talk to you later, Radzy. Ok? Bye!" Then she ran off to her limosine that had just arrived in front of the school to pick her up.

The pair watched the other girl walk away. The older sibling turned to his younger sister and said, "Come on. Let's go home. I want something to eat, I'm starving."

"I hear ya," the female said as she caught up with her brother who had already begun to walk away.

* * *

The rest of the walk home was silent until they were inside the house. Bulma smiled while quietly admiring her older brother for what he did. That was one of the first times that he ever actually showed he cared about her. "Radditz," she said to gain his attention before he walked away.

He raised an eyebrow as he stopped in his tracks after hearing the soft tone of his sister's voice. He turned and asked, "What?"

"Thanks."

He smirked with understanding and replied, "You're my baby sister. What else was I supposed to do? You _are_ a part of this family. Besides, blood runs thicker than blondes." He walked up to her, scooped her up in his arms in an embrace, and swung her around before setting her down. A kiss planted to her forehead before he walked in the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

She chuckled at his statement. Even though she knew she wasn't really related to him, the fact that he believed she was meant more to her than anything else. She didn't know her real family and she didn't really care to because obviously the little girl meant nothing to them if they gave her up for adoption.

Little did anyone know that James had been keeping tabs on his daughter. He'd never wanted to give up his first born daughter but Bunny had wished it. All he'd ever wanted was to keep his wife happy but he never imagined it meant giving up his daughter. Doctor Briefs knew of his daughter's condition when she was an infant and had pleaded with Bunny to spend time with the infant but the shallow female clearly stated that she didn't want anything but perfection. She wouldn't stand for any _flaws_ in her children.

He'd known of his daughter's intellectual superiority and had been informed of the quarrels that both of his children got into. The blonde was constantly shoving the blue haired girl and ridiculing her. That was something he'd frowned upon and had many talks with Jenna about. Although, her mother seemed to have more power over her. The thirty three year old blonde woman continuously told their daughter to treat the other children as if they were the dirt on her shoes.

Once the blue haired girl turned fifteen, James was planning on asking her to do some sidework for him. Help him with projects and teach her the basics. All he had to do was wait three more years.

* * *

It was around six in the evening before Talia came home. She was exhausted from such a long day of work at the office and all she wanted to do was relax. Unfortunately, she couldn't do that because she and her loving husband had decided to have headaches called children. There was an argument going on as soon as she walked in the door. The noise seemed to be coming from upstairs and the brown haired woman had to say that she was surprised when she heard two male voices.

"DARN IT KAKAROT! I SAID GET IN THERE AND CLEAN YOUR ROOM!" Radditz yelled at his little brother.

"NO!" Kakarot yelled back. "YOU AIN'T DADDY! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"I'M IN CHARGE UNTIL MOM GETS HOME YOU LITTLE BRAT! THEREFORE, YOU HAVE TO DO WHAT I SAY!"

"I'm not a brat!" The little boy sniffled.

"Yes, you are!" The older boy growled in annoyance. "Enough of this nonsense, GET IN THERE AND CLEAN THAT ROOM OR I'M TELLING MOM AND DAD!"

The eight year old narrowed his eyes after hearing his older brother's threat and growled, "I'm gonna give you a knuckle sandwich!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?"

"I said I'm gonna give you a knuckle sandwich!"

The fifteen year old had had enough of the younger boy's disrespect. His self control finally snapped. "THAT'S IT YOU STUPID BRAT! I DON'T CARE HOW OLD YOU ARE I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR LITTLE HEAD IN!"

Talia took that as her cue to stop the fight. Quickly heading up the stairs, she saw the two boys getting ready to fight in the middle of the hallway. "Radditz Ijiwaru Son! You put one hand on your little brother and you will be in this house for a month! Do I make myself clear?"

Radditz froze at the sound of his mother's voice and turned around to face her with a false smile on his face. "Oh Hi, Mom! Didn't know you were home!" He stated with a nervous laugh following his words.

"ANSWER ME!" His mother screamed waiting for her oldest child's response.

"Yes, mommy." He replied sullenly.

"Good," she barked. "I want you to wash the dishes tonight and Kakarot, you WILL clean your room."

The little boy just silently pouted and went in his room to start his work. Radditz followed his example and ran downstairs to plot a way to get his sister in trouble now, too. Just so he would have company while he was doing all the dishes.

* * *

Two hours later after dinner was finished, Radditz was sitting at the sink sulking. His attempt at getting his sister in trouble had failed. Instead, he had been loaded with double the chores for the night. He had tried to start a fight with his sister and tried to get her to break something while tempting her with food. After she squealed on him, he'd gotten in major trouble and was punished severely by both his mother and his father. Both of which weren't too loving to him. Next time he'd have to be smarter in his ways of getting his sister in trouble.

As if on que, both of his siblings had decided to enter the kitchen, and point their fingers and laugh at him.

"I hate my life," the fifteen year old groaned when they disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.

* * *

**A/N:** That chapter was shorter than I had intended and I ended it in kind of a rush - namely because I just wanted to get the third chapter out. But anyways, as always, let me know what you think. Hopefully you found it humurous and sweet, I hope. Review please. Feedback of any kind is loved.


End file.
